A touch panel display device generally includes a display device and a touch panel disposed on the display device. Various operations can be carried out by a user simply via touching appropriate parts of the touch panel with his/her finger or with a stylus. These operation signals are transmitted to the display device via a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The display device can perform predetermined functions according to the operation signals.
FIG. 3 is a schematic, side cross-sectional view of a conventional touch panel display device. The touch panel display device 1 includes a display device 16, a touch panel 10 disposed on the display device 16, and an FPC 18. The display device 16 can be a liquid crystal display, and includes a driving chip 19. The touch panel 10 is electrically connected to the driving chip 19 via the FPC 18. The touch panel 10 includes a transparent conductive substrate 11, a transparent conductive film 12, a cover 13, an adhesive tape 17, and a plurality of spacers 14. The adhesive tape 17 is used to support and adhere the transparent conductive substrate 11 and the transparent conductive film 12 together. The plurality of spacers 14 are distributed between the transparent conductive substrate 11 and the transparent conductive film 12, so as to maintain a certain constant gap therebetween. The cover 13 is disposed on an outer surface of the transparent conductive film 12.
FIG. 4 is a schematic, exploded, isometric view of the touch panel 10. The transparent conductive substrate 11 includes a first electrode 111, a second electrode 112, a first weld 151, and a second weld 152. The first electrode 111 and the second electrode 112 are both parallel to a first direction. The first weld 151 is connected to the first electrode 111 via a wire (not labeled), and the second weld 152 is connected to the second electrode 112 via a wire (not labeled). The transparent conductive film 12 includes a third electrode 123, a fourth electrode 124, a third weld 153, and a fourth weld 154. The third electrode 123 and the fourth electrode 124 are both parallel to a second direction that is perpendicular to the first direction. The third weld 153 is connected to the third electrode 123 via a wire (not labeled), and the fourth weld 154 is connected to the fourth electrode 124 via a wire (not labeled).
The FPC 18 includes a connection section 180. The connection section 180 includes a first pad 181, a second pad 182, a third pad 183, and a fourth pad 184. The connection section 180 is sandwiched between the transparent conductive substrate 11 and the transparent conductive film 12, and the first to the fourth pads 181, 182, 183, 184 contact the first to the fourth welds 151, 152, 153, 154, respectively.
In a process of fabricating the touch panel display device 1, a time required to manufacture the FPC 18 is longer than that to manufacture other components of the touch panel display device 1. The cost of manufacturing the FPC 18 is correspondingly high. Thus, the cost of fabricating the touch panel display device 1 is also high. Furthermore, a hot bar process is needed to weld the connection section 180 of the FPC 18 with the transparent conductive substrate 11 and the transparent conductive film 12. In the hot bar process, a welding temperature is very high. The high welding temperature may alter properties of the transparent conductive substrate 11 and the transparent conductive film 12. This can lead to premature deterioration of the transparent conductive substrate 11 and the transparent conductive film 12. That is, the quality of the touch panel display device 1 is reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is a touch panel display device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.